Sandra Armstrong
'''Sandra Armstrong '''was the commander of Exotract 42 and a companion of the Tenth Doctor. Biography Early Life Sandra was born on the planet Bellons in the year 3417, to Hame and Duncan Armstrong. Sandra was half Bellonsion and half human, with her father, Duncan, a human and her mother, a Bellonsion. She was abandoned by her father before her birth, after he found out about the pregnancy. As a result of this, Sandra grew up with a deep hatred of her father and in turn, the human race. (TV: No Sky in Space) As a child, Hame, would tell her stories of her 55th great-grandmother, Jaina Armstrong, who was a family hero and died a martyr for the welfare state. Sandra was fascinated with Jaina as a child, and she was the only part of her ancestry on her father's side that she did not hate and actively liked. (TV: Past Tense) Commanding Exotract 42 By 3445, Sandra had achieved the rank of Commander in the Bellonsion military and had gained command of an Exotract Class space-station. Sandra quickly became determined in developing hyper-spacial travel with the Galactic Federation, which Bellons had been a member of for about 10 years, however after much trials and tribulations, the Federation chose to develop hyper-spacial travel with the human race instead. This angered Sandra deeply and she saw it as sheer favouritism towards the humans as she believed the Bellonsions were the perfect candidates. In November 3445, the TARDIS materialised in the hospital of Exotract 42 and Sandra met the Doctor. Events then transpired, that the Galactic Federation were being bribed by Father Billard of the Galactic Church and he was indeed biased against the Bellonsions. Sandra also entered into conflict with old enemies of her people, the Poplne, and she discovered that one of her officers, Lt. Cmdr. Jaszal, was a surgically altered Poplne spy. However, before she had chance to do anything, Jaszal set the station to self destruct and at the last minute, Sandra was kidnapped by the Doctor, against her will, saving her life. Reluctantly, Sandra agreed to travel with the Doctor in the TARDIS in the hope of returning to Bellons. (TV: No Sky in Space) Travels with the Doctor For her first trip in the TARDIS, the Doctor took Sandra to Weimar Germany in 1922. Here she set foot on Earth for the first time and met the most humans she had met, up to this point. She also learnt a lot about Earth history as she had never really been interested in it before. She had a much changed view of humanity after this adventure, especially seeing them suffering so much in such a state of poverty and homelessness. (TV: Sometimes Money Does Grow on Trees) The Doctor and Sandra then visited the moon, Della Robbia, where they solve the mystery of 34 villagers who have spontaneously combusted. They worked out that the whole village was actually made up of robots programmed by it's Sheriff, Saddek, to keep him company during his exile from his home planet. The Doctor and Sandra returned Saddek to his home planet where he was welcomed home as a war hero. (TV: Illusions of Life) A further adventure they had was a trip to a deserted rocky moon, however to their surprise, they found themselves in Manhattan. In fact, they discover, it's a very advanced hologram recreation used as an amusement park. However, the whole affair broke international law and the Doctor and Sandra closed it down. (TV: Outer-Space Takes Manhattan) At Sandra's request, the Doctor took her to see her childhood hero, Jaina Armstrong, back when she was alive. Soon, Sandra decided to try and discover who assassinated Jaina and they travel to the day of her death. However, Sandra discovers that Jaina's murderer was just a nobody out to kill her due to disagreement with her political views. Angered, Sandra kills him, preventing Jaina's death from taking place. Due to the time paradox, creatures known as Reapers emerged and began trying to set time to right by trying to kill Jaina, however they were not very precise and just killed anyone they came across. Eventually, Jaina worked out she had to die and commits suicide and everyone who was killed by the Reapers were brought back to life and time reset. After this, the Doctor and Sandra's relationship grew colder and they had more of a mutual distaste for each other. It had stopped being fun for Sandra and she asked the Doctor to return her to Bellons. The Doctor tried but the Doctor fails to pilot the TARDIS correctly and ends up in the wrong place. (TV: Past Tense) By the time of their meeting with con-artists, Kor and Navadf, a lot of time seemed to have passed and the Doctor and Sandra were a lot more civil with each other. They were both horrified when they discovered that two con-artists were travelling around the galaxy pretending to be them for profit and ruining their reputation and their good name. Eventually, the Doctor and Sandra managed to have them imprisoned for fraud. (TV: I'm the Doctor and You Are My Patient) Sandra encountered three alternate versions of the Doctor, when the General set about on a long quest to kill the Doctor. Sandra met a version of the Doctor who was a hermit living in the high hills of Gallifrey, a power-mad overlord of half the cosmos, a freedom fighter and the President of Earth. Sandra found this experience most enjoyable and mocked the Doctor for some time afterwards about his alternate selves. (TV: Who's Killing the Great Doctors of the Cosmos) While the Doctor set about writing an auto-biographically play, Sandra challenged the Doctor on the honesty of some of the events that he claims took place. Sandra soon set about, testing it's accuracy, by viewing some of his earlier adventures through the Space-Time Visualiser. (TV: The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare) Sandra encountered the Rogue for the first time on a visit to 1483, England, with the Doctor, where they discovered the true story behind Richard III and the Princes in the Tower. (TV: The Curse of the Tower) Sandra later accompanied the Doctor to his home planet, Gallifrey, after receiving a call from a recently revived Lord President Rassilon. The Doctor was determined to stop Rassilon in controlling Gallifrey and eventually he killed Rassilon for good. The Doctor and Sandra, as part of this adventure, travelled back to meet Omega and Rassilon three months before his original time experiments to create the stellar manipulator which created the Eye of Harmony. Sandra also met the Keeper for the first time during these events and they both took a mutual dislike of each other. (TV: The Other) Last Adventure While in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Sandra were summoned by the Keeper to Gallifrey. The Keeper explained to them that he needed them, with the help of the Doctor's past incarnations, to repair the time distortions caused by Rassilon's demise. Sandra got on especially well with the fourth and seventh Doctors during her brief meeting with the Doctor's past incarnations. Sandra and the Tenth Doctor travelled back in time to Ancient Gallifrey, once again, and experienced the launch of Omega's stellar manipulator, Pathfinder or the Hand of Omega, as well as Omega's subsequent imprisonment in the anti-matter universe. Upon their return to 3446 Gallifrey, after fixing the time distortion, the Doctor and Sandra were taken to the Throne Room where the Doctor was asked to weave the final part of the timeline together with the Sulfricq Device, due to the immense mental strain, this triggered the Doctor's regeneration into his Eleventh incarnation. Soon after, the Keeper decided to force the Doctor to become the next Lord President of Gallifrey and keep him on the planet, as well as confiscating the TARDIS. Sandra had an extremely adverse reaction to this and called the Keeper 'a monster'. The Keeper then ordered the Doctor to return Sandra back to her home as the Doctor will be saying this. At first Sandra was happy as she'd finally be returning to Bellons but then the grim reality dawned on her and before she could say otherwise, she was teleported back to Exotract 42, fire everywhere, in ruins, about to self-destruct, just as she'd left it. (MOVIE: Doctor Who) Extraction from her death After finding out that the only person who could close the Eye of Harmony was Sandra, due to her presence at it's creation, the Doctor was forced to briefly extract her from the moment of her death. Using the TARDIS, the Doctor materialised once again in the burning ruin of Exotract 42 and he saves Sandra, bringing her into the TARDIS. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor explained to Sandra what she must do and that her death is inevitable and he can't saved her but only delay her death. Sandra agrees to close the Eye of Harmony and then face her death again. When the TARDIS landed back on Gallifrey, the Doctor and the Rogue took her straight to the Eye of Harmony and she closed it. She saw the whole universe, the wonders, the horrors and in all of the exhaustion, especially for the human mind, she faints, just as the eye closed. Death With Sandra unconscious, the Doctor reluctantly decided to return Sandra to Exotract 42, while she was unconscious, so she'd never had to live the horror of being burned alive while conscious and could at least die without knowing it's horror. However, when the Doctor returned her to the station, she regained consciousness just before the Doctor was about to leave. She and the Doctor said 'farewell' and Sandra decided she'd face her death without fear but instead a brave face. As the TARDIS dematerialised though, all that could be heard was her horrified screams. (TV: The Confrontation of the Wicked) Personality Sandra was known for her sharp toung And hair-trigger temper which kept the Doctor at arm's length of her. She was furious when the Doctor was forced to take her away in the TARDIS and twice slapped him in the face. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 39 * No Sky in Space * Sometimes Money Does Grow on Trees * Illusions of Life * Outer-Space Takes Manhattan * Past Tense * I'm the Doctor and You Are My Patient * Who's Killing the Great Doctors of the Cosmos? * The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare Season 40 * The Curse of the Tower * The Other Season 43 * The Sharper the Knife * The Confrontation of the Wicked Cold Front Season 1 * Occupation (uncredited) Movies * Doctor Who (2003) Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Companions of the Tenth Doctor Category:Companions of the Eleventh Doctor Category:Deceased Characters